


Let Me In (Under Your Mask)

by EnbyJaiby



Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Violence, Brief homophobia, High School, Iconic Kiss Scene, One Shot, Spiderman!Keith, lance got ganged up on, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby
Summary: Lance gets saved by the city's well-known hero; Spider-Man.And maybe he kissed him too. But details.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Let Me In (Under Your Mask)

"Hey, Pidge!" Lance ran up to them.

"Wassup?"

"How long does our essay have to be for Iverson's class?"

"I think he said it has to be at least ten paragraphs."

"Great," Lance said, rolling his eyes.

Pidge chuckled. "See you later, Lance." They walked off towards their dad's car.

Lance sighed and began his walk home. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly trudged toward his apartment. He lived alone. He moved out after his dad discriminated against him when he came out to them. Of course, his siblings weren't too happy, but he couldn't bear to look at his father now.

He was just about to make his way up the rusty stairs when he heard the sound of a metal trash can being kicked or knocked over, he couldn't tell. "Huh?" He turned his head toward the sound then slowly walked towards it. "Hello?" he called out. No answer.

He walked to the end of the closed-off alleyway, he turned to one of the corners when he was forcefully pushed against the brick wall behind him by two big hands on his shoulders. "Wha-" he couldn't even finish before he was punched squarely in the jaw.

He opened his eyes to see two familiar faces from school, Nic and Vince, the two bullies at school.

Soon enough, he was almost blacking out when suddenly Nic was thrown back. She growled as she stood back up. But she was soon thrown back to the wall, getting trapped in a web. The same happened to Vince.

Lance looked to the side to the top of the building where stood a red and blue figure. "Spider-Man?" He said quietly as he steadied himself and wiped his nose. Then he heard distant sirens. Soon enough, the spider had disappeared as the bullies were being thrown into the back of a car.

Lance made his way into the window of his apartment and made his way to the fridge. He got himself a baggie, filled it with ice, wrapped it in a dishtowel, and held it to his jaw.

He sat, slumped, in his desk chair. His memory was so hazy. He couldn't remember exactly what they had done to him, and he couldn't remember how long it lasted.

"Did Spider-Man really save me?" He thought aloud as a smirk formed on his face.

[θ·θ]

"Lance, S-Man saves everyone. You're not special." Pidge said as they sat at their lunch table with their trays.

Before Lance could respond, Hunk joined them. "They're right, Lance. You're not special."

"You guys are so rude to me!" Lance said exasperated as he dramatically threw his head onto the table.

The two friends just laughed. And that's pretty much how the rest of the lunch went, occasionally with a glance thrown their way by a special someone.

The school day came to a close, and Lance, once again, walked his way to his apartment. This time, we would not follow strange noises. His face was still healing.

That night he lied awake thinking about a certain masked hero.

[θ·θ]

It had been nearly a month since his encounter with Nic and Vince. After the cornering with the bullies, he was beat, and saved, again. But that time, Lance didn't even spot the hero. He was never spotted again, as if working behind the scenes.

Until one night. Lance had stayed after school for drama club. It was raining and he had not thought to bring a jacket. Instead of going up the stairs to go to his apartment, he just sat at the bottom of them, in the pouring rain.

He was just getting up to walk up the stairs when a noise--once again--caught his attention. He didn't even make it to the alleyway before a whole bunch of much older guys ganged up on him. "Hey, queer! Wanna come suck our cocks?" they said while laughing and closing in on him.

He was backed against the wall and was surrounded all around. He gulped heavily as they made kissy noises and more obscene gestures. One was even close to groping him when a web attached to all of them and pulled them back.

Spidey was back in business.

He managed to take them all out. Lance noticed something strange. Spidey was holding his mask in his hand. Lance chased after him when he took off behind a building. "Wait!" he called out. The hero was no longer in sight. 

He turned around, defeatedly, only to find Spider-Man. But upside-down. With his mask on.

Lance's heart skipped a beat. He inhaled sharply. 

"You seem to have a knack for getting in trouble." Spidey finally spoke up.

"Well you seem to have a knack for always saving me. Where have you been? I've been ganged up on three times too many already."

"You have also been saved three too many times."

"And I didn't even get to thank you for it." He paused. "Do I get to thank you this time?" Lance reached for his mask.

"Wait," the hero said softly. Lance paused briefly before slowly pulling the mask down, all the way to his nose.

Lance placed a hand behind his head as he leaned in and connected their lips softly. He could feel every raindrop that fell upon their faces. He could taste the ones that reached their lips. He could hear the soft patter of the rain on the ground. He was so much more aware of his surroundings, yet it felt as if they were the only two things in existence.

The slow and smooth movements between their lips, got Lance wanting more. But he pulled away reluctantly instead. He opened his eyes. Lance was smirking slightly, though the spider kept a neutral expression.

"See ya around, Spidey Boy." Lance said as he made his way into his apartment, feeling slightly lightheaded. 

Lance McClain just fucking kissed Spider-Man. In the pouring rain. At night. And nothing had ever felt more amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I wrote a second part so expect that next week on Valentine's lmao. That was totally not planned
> 
> See you next week and have a good day <3


End file.
